Maman, raconte moi une histoire
by BrownieJune
Summary: Jamie n'est qu'un bébé mais quand il grandira et que sa maman lui racontera cette histoire pour la centième fois, elle fera écho en lui comme la berceuse de sa vie.


**Coucou mes lecteurs chéris !**

 **J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, que vous profitez, que nous ne mourrez pas de chaud non plus :p Je vous dis ça car vers Marseille on crève de chaud ! Je suis devant mon ventilo, en mode baleine xD**

 **En plus ( attention moment " je me plains un peu " :p ) je suis au repos forcé à cause de Prawn ! Et oui notre petite crevette est trop pressée de sortir et je risque donc un accouchement prématuré... Enfin bon, disons qu'au moins j'ai le temps d'écrire ainsi hein :)**

 **D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, je vous poste le texte avec lequel je participe au concours de Short Edition ! En fait, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et que si c'est le cas, vous pourrez aller voter sur leur site :)**

 **Le titre de l'OS est le même qu'ici et mon nom d'auteur est toujours Browniejune ^^**

 **C'est la finale ! Je suis arrivée première aux sélections et maintenant les compteurs sont remis à zéro... Donc j'ai besoin de vous ! Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui avaient votés déjà comme Leslie, Carinematteva... Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres mais je n'ai pas tous vos noms ( comme souvent ils ne correspondent pas à vos pseudo ici :p ). Bref je vous remercie de tout coeur ! Si cela vous interesse, le premier prix est un petit séjour pour les Studios HP à Londres :D Vous me feriez un merveilleux cadeau vraiment, je n'ai jamais encore eu la chance d'y aller :)**

 **Aller je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Texte écrit pour le concours de fanfictions HP de Short Edition**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Oh tu es fatigué mon Jamie. Au dodo mon ange.

Son fils dans les bras et sous le regard de son mari, Hermione rejoignit la chambre du bébé. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil à bascule, son petit homme tout contre son corps et discuta avec lui comme chaque soir.

Elle fixait avec délectation son regard ensommeillé, coloré et semblable à son père.

\- Sais-tu que maman est la plus heureuse du monde quand elle te regarde mon trésor? Et ce moment est toujours le préféré de ma journée.

Hermione adorait ça, lui parler. Elle lui contait une histoire comme s'il était déjà grand. Elle ne babillait pas par mimétisme et n'utilisait pas d'onomatopées. Elle lui écrivait un livre dont les mots et les lettres se mélangeaient à l'air.

\- Quand je regarde tes jolis yeux, je vois la vie, celle que papa et moi nous avons vécue et je me sens chanceuse. Je me sens à ma place. Mais je t'avoue que je n'imaginais pas tout cela quand j'avais onze ans.

La jeune maman caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son fils.

\- J'étais presque un bébé moi aussi. Peut-être étais-je plus intelligente que mes autres camarades mais je n'avais pas encore vécu toutes les difficultés auxquelles j'allais être confrontée.

J'ai rencontré ton papa dans le Poudlard Express, ce train que tu prendras toi aussi et qui t'éloignera de moi. Et je suis certaine que quand tu auras onze ans également, tu lui ressembleras beaucoup.

Hermione sourit et se pencha pour sentir les cheveux noirs de Jamie, elle frotta doucement son nez contre leur douceur. Il cligna à peine des yeux, luttant contre le soleil, essayant d'entendre la voix de sa mère.

\- Nous n'étions pas très proches au début mais nous nous sommes vite rattrapés tu imagines bien. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami comme l'est ton parrain d'ailleurs. Nous étions tous les trois inséparables. Et nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures mais papa te les racontera. Elles étaient dangereuses alors cela attendra un peu. De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu attireras les ennuis autant que lui dans quelques années et je n'en finirai pas de me faire des cheveux blancs...

Mon Jamie, moi je préfère te raconter comment et pourquoi tu es là dans ce monde. Tu es le merveilleux mélange de nous deux, de notre amour.

La sorcière essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs avant de continuer.

\- Je suis certaine d'avoir toujours aimé ton papa. Seulement l'amour c'est compliqué... C'est incertain. C'est rempli de nuances. C'est passionnant. Et malgré mon intelligence, je ne le savais pas, c'est la guerre qui m'a fait réaliser tout cela. On peut tous devenir idiot quand on est face à l'amour et je peux t'assurer que les sentiments ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres.

Comme je te l'ai dit, ton papa a toujours été là, dans mon cœur, il était même vital à ses battements. Mais je n'ai tendu l'oreille à son rythme, à ses percussions seulement quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tous les deux.

Pendant des jours, des semaines et des mois, nous nous avions l'un l'autre. Quelques fois, nous nous disputions, d'autres nous nous ignorions mais souvent nous nous enlacions. C'était naturel comme respirer. Se tenir la main, ces mains toujours gelées. Passer les doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre, ces cheveux toujours emmêlés. Poser les lèvres sur nos joues rougies, ces lèvres toujours gercées.

Hermione pensait à cela, à ces premiers souvenirs tendres, à ces premiers moments intimes, à ces premières étreintes maladroites. Quand ils se réchauffaient l'un l'autre. Quand ils se réconfortaient inconsciemment par leurs seules présences respectives. Quand elle se sentait frêle et forte à la fois entre ses bras, contre son corps. Quand son esprit et son instinct se réveillaient au seul souffle de son meilleur ami sur sa peau.

\- C'est cette période qui a tout déterminé. Les sentiments étaient sûrement là depuis le début, plus ou moins enfouis quelque part. Puis ils ont voulu me faire mal pour me montrer qu'ils étaient présents. C'est ça la vie Jamie, ce qui fait le plus de bien fait aussi mal, seulement parce que c'est trop fort pour être caché. Alors tout sort et personne ne comprend grand-chose.

La jeune fille se souvint encore de la surprise et de l'incompréhension de leur entourage, suite à ce que ressentaient son mari et elle à l'époque. Pourtant tout le monde avait remarqué que leur relation avait changé. Rien de réellement concret ne s'était passé entre eux, ni mot, ni baiser, mais l'évidence sautait tout de même aux yeux, chamboulant tout sur son passage. Bousculant la trame de l'histoire, envoyant valser les attentes.

Admirant le visage endormi et angélique de son bébé, elle repensa à un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Après la guerre, elle était retournée seule à Poudlard, les garçons s'étaient directement tournés vers leurs études d'auror. Et presque une année loin de lui avait été une torture. Ils s'étaient vus de temps en temps, à Pré-au-lard, durant les vacances, s'étaient écrit aussi mais elle ne se languissait que d'une seule chose, habiter avec lui. Ils l'avaient décidé tous les deux, dans leurs courriers. Cela leur semblait naturel, ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble après tout. Et quand elle était sortie pour la dernière fois du Poudlard Express, il était là. Il l'attendait. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres et de la lumière dans les yeux. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et ils avaient transplané.

Elle n'avait pas fait cas de la légère nausée qui l'avait prise durant le voyage, ni même de l'endroit où ils étaient, elle avait ignoré tout ça et n'avait vu que lui. Lui qui l'enlaçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui qui déplaçait ses mains tendrement de ses bras à ses joues. Lui qui la fixait intensément. Et lui qui s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

Oui un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie était ce premier baiser et il se répercutait dans tous ceux qui avaient suivi. Toujours les frissons, toujours les papillons, toujours les soubresauts, toujours le vide dans sa tête.

\- Tu sais quel souvenir est ex-aequo avec notre baiser? Quand nous avons su que tu étais là, en moi, minuscule et le cœur battant déjà. Nous t'avons beaucoup attendu Jamie. Les adultes réfléchissent bien quand ils veulent un enfant. C'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais c'est surtout quelque chose d'important. Et nous voulions être prêts dans nos esprits pour ta venue. Mais quand nous nous sommes décidés, tu as voulu prendre ton temps. La nature est comme ça quelques fois mon trésor, on ne la comprend pas, on la subit.

Nous aurions été heureux quelles que soient les conditions de ta présence en moi. Mais nous le sommes sûrement plus que possible puisque tu as tardé. Et tu sais comme nous essayons de profiter de toi à chaque instant.

Toutes les étapes de ton existence sont les meilleurs moments de nos vies, chaque nouveau bonheur efface un mauvais souvenir de la guerre je peux te l'assurer. Mes souffrances corporelles ont été gommées dès que tes mains, tes pieds et tout le reste bougeaient en moi. Mes tortures et mes peurs se sont tues dès que tu m'as regardée, dès que tu m'as souri.

Hermione se releva le plus doucement possible du fauteuil, se déplaça jusqu'au berceau de son fils. Elle le gardait toujours pressé contre sa chaleur, son odeur de bébé enveloppant tous ses sens et elle lui chuchota une dernière phrase avant de le poser dans son cocon.

\- Et mon plus beau souvenir est l'image de ton père te tenant dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Elle recula doucement, sur la pointe des pieds et se tourna vers la porte ouverte. Contre le chambranle, se tenait son mari, les bras croisés, le regard brillant et la joie dessinée sur son visage. Elle fila jusqu'à son étreinte, l'endroit qu'elle préférait au monde.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre raconter notre histoire à Jamie.

Hermione serra ses mains au dos de l'homme qui la tenait. Elle respira son parfum avant de souffler contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

* * *

 **Je me languie d'avoir vos avis et j'espère avoir vos votes !**

 **Pour le prochain OS, vous préférez que je publie en premier un autre Harmony ou un Sevmione ? Bisousss**


End file.
